1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tiltable linkage mechanism, and more particularly, to a tiltable linkage mechanism having a position limiting structure.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Hand-held devices (e.g., mobile phones, notebook computers, portable game consoles and the like) with a display often have a display and a body thereof connected through a hinge structure, which is formed by a spring and a cam in combination to allow the display to rotate with respect to the body.
As hand-held devices have developed towards a thinner profile, both the electronic elements and mechanical elements of the hand-held devices, as well as the hinge structure, need to have a significantly reduced volume. However, when the hinge structure is made to have a reduced volume, the cam in the hinge structure is liable to wear and tear after an extended time period of use, resulting in a reduced reliability of the hinge structure. Furthermore, the reduction in volume of the cam will cause difficulty in the production of the cam and, consequently, increase the production cost of the cam. As can be known from the above, the hinge structure is not suitable for thinned electronic products.
FIG. 11 illustrates further shortcomings of the hinge: when the conventional hinge structure 20 is combined with the circuit board 21 of a hand-held device, the hinge structure 20 will occupy a large space on the circuit board 21. As a result, the space of the circuit board 21 occupied by the hinge structure 20 becomes unavailable for other electronic elements to be disposed thereon, and hinders the reduction in the volume of the circuit board 21. As this makes it difficult to reduce the volume of the circuit board 21, it is also difficult to thin the hand-held device.
In view of this, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a linkage mechanism between a display and a body that is suitable for thinning a hand-held device.